


The Five People Sam Introduced His New Pets To

by sleepywriter



Series: A (Demon) Boy and his (Hell) Hounds [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywriter/pseuds/sleepywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five people that Sam introduced his hell hounds to. AU set in season 3.</p><p>Originally posted on FF.N in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five People Sam Introduced His New Pets To

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that was originally posted in 2007 on FF.N. I've made some minor edits to this version, but otherwise, nothing has changed. It's still very much season 3 AU, complete with Bela and Blonde!Ruby.

**Dean**

So, at first, Dean was a bit surprised that his brother had hell hounds, but he was getting used to them. Agnes Nutter was fun to play with, even if she did always want to be cuddled with. This wouldn’t be so bad if it weren’t for the fact that: A) cuddling with dogs was something chicks (and Sam) did, and B) she smelled like rotting flesh no matter how many times Sam bathed her. She was so besotted with Sam, and Dean made Sam happy, so Agnes Nutter was fine with Dean. Adam wasn't bad; in fact, he kind of reminded Dean of himself. Adam was overprotective of Sam to the point of insanity, so he and Dean had bonded over their mutual interest in Sam's safety. Dog, however… Dog had taken to sitting behind him in the Impala and growling at Dean whenever he so much as breathed wrong. And he never did it loud enough that Sam could hear it. Whenever Dean called Dog on it, Sam thought he was making trouble again. Damn hell hound… 

Well, Dean was getting used to two of them at least. Maybe he could buy Dog's tolerance with doggie treats. Or human arms. They seemed to like playing fetch with them well enough. 

**Ruby**

When Ruby saw the three hell hounds sitting at Sam's feet, she smiled and walked closer to the so-called Boy King.

"Oh, Sammy… What have we here?"

Sam looked up from the book he was reading. "Hello, Ruby."

Agnes Nutter and Dog both growled slightly at Ruby before turning their attention back to Sam. Adam, however, watched them carefully, awaiting his Master's instruction on what to do. He didn't like the blonde haired woman.

"Are you coming closer to accepting your true destiny, Sam?"

"No, not really. The dogs just like me, that's all. I kind of have that affect on people and animals." With that, Sam turned his attention back to the book.

Ruby just smiled. 'Oh, Sam, if only you knew…' 

As she walked away, Adam nipped at her heels. Sam frowned at him, but Adam ignored it. In Adam's opinion, Ruby needed to be reminded of whom she was dealing with.

**Agent Henricksen**

When the boys (and hell hounds) ran into Agent Henricksen again, he only had a five second introduction to the dogs. Sam saw him raise a gun towards Dean and Sam said two words to his hell hounds…

"Sic him." 

The last thing Agent Henricksen ever saw was the red eyes of the hell hounds light up joyously as they leapt to do their master's command. 

**Bobby**

"Sam, those aren't dogs, dammit! They're hell hounds!"

"Yes, Bobby."

"They're probably buying their time until they can drag you and your brother to hell."

"Yes, Bobby."

"You named them, didn't you, Sam?"

"Yes, Bobby."

"Dammit, Sam!"

"They like your cooking, Bobby."

"…Well, they can't be all bad, then."

**Bela**

With Bela, the boys learned a very important lesson. Agnes Nutter did not like being called Agnes and she _really_ didn't like being called Aggie. Agnes Nutter may be the smallest of the hell hounds, but she packed a wallop when she pushed you into a mud puddle. 

Well, to be fair, Bela deserved it. She had tricked Agnes Nutter's Beloved Master and the Other One into helping her steal something. Upon meeting the hell hounds, she assumed they were just mangy, old strays. Then, Agnes Nutter found out that Bela had shot her Beloved Master. It went downhill rather quickly for Bela in the opinion of all the hell hounds. Then, when Bela knelt down and said, in a sugary voice, "Come here, Agnes… Here, Aggie… I just want to pet you." Agnes Nutter figured that pushing her into a mud puddle was good enough retribution. For now, at least.


End file.
